Operation Fuck with Deku
by sfranklin8
Summary: This is my first FF so be gentle with me. Bakugo and Midoriya are dating. Midoriya has been avoiding Bakugo for a week and Bakugou does not know why. So the over-rational blonde takes matters into his own hands and comes up with a plan to show he is not the one to be messed with.
1. Operation fuck with Deku

Operation Fuck with Deku

Okay, this is my first fanfic so please be gentle.

Bakugo was laying on the couch at home watching TV with his dad. While his mom was preparing dinner for them. His dad making small talk with him about how his classes are going, but Bakugo was not listening. All he could think about was Deku and why he was ignoring him.

Bakugo screams at the top of lungs, "Stupid fucking Deku how dare he ignores me!" Ms. Bakugo comes rushing to the living room and punches him straight in the jaw. "How many times have I told you to not to scream and cuss in my fucking house!" "You stupid old hag you are doing the same thing!" Ms. Bakugo just glares at him and Bakugo just goes to his room not wanting to be in there for another second.

Bakugo just lays on his bed "Dinner won't be done for another hour what to do." He then starts to think about Deku again and instantly gets angry again. (Why won't the fucker text, call, or talk to me!) He looks at his phone and with a huge sigh, he texts his friend Mina, on what to do.

"Hey pinky are you awake"

"What's up Bakugo"

"Fucking Deku"

"Seriously Bakugo It's been like a week you guys still have not spoken to each other"

"Fucking no I don't know why he won't talk to me I thought we were fucking boyfriends. Like why is he acting like this, I have not done anything wrong to him to act like this!"

"Jesus are you that dense Idiot."

Bakugo scrunches is eyebrows in confusion

"What are you talking about"

"Bakugo, Kirishima Snapchated you guys going hiking last week."

"Annnnnnd your point?"

"OMG Bakugo you guys were at a hot spring and... it was just a romantic setting."

"Wtf that's my best friend. I am not cheating on Deku!"

"I know Bakugo and Midoriya knows that too, but have you ever did something like that with Midoriya?"

Bakugou thought for a moment and started to panic just a little.

"No, we don't do things like that we just fuck, eat, play video games, and watch movies."

"OMG too much information!"

"Shut up you always ask for details when we have sex anyways!"

"Lol I know anyways you have to be the initiative this time and get your man back and I a have a plan."

"What the hell are you planning pinky."

"Send Midoriya sexy nudes!"

Bakugou just looks at his phone and his face turns red

I really wanted to just stop texting her and just sleep until dinner was ready, but had no plans on how to talk to Deku after it's been a whole fucking week. I never really initiate anything between Deku and myself. The nerd always did that. But I really do love Deku and want to talk again.

"Hey Pinky, I'll do it."

"Wtf Bakugo I was just playing."

"I don't know what else to do I can't just text him. Hey Deku how are you doing let's talk about our relationship"

"... that's exactly what you need to do"

"Shut up, I'll give you the details later."

"Okay, I am not complaining go get him, tiger!"

Bakugo puts his phone down and takes all of his clothes off. Sitting on his bed he thinks what type of picture should he send. After ten minutes go by he takes a picture of himself laying on the bed with his legs spread open showing his hard on and gives the camera a sexy pouty look. He sits up and blushes at the photo not knowing he could make a look like that. He starts to panic and was about to delete the picture when he pushed send to Deku.

"Holy shit wtf this is bad. He's probably gonna think I'm a dumb ass and I look like a fucking idiot. Oh shit, I'll just kill him and this can be over with."

Bakugo phone started to vibrate. He timidly picked it up and of course, it was a text from Deku.

I open the message and blushed as red as a tomato.

"Damn babe you look so good."

Another message came through from Deku.

"Send me another, I miss seeing that cute face you make right before I fuck you."

Bakugo stomach started doing flip flops he was so embarrassed. He sits on the edge of the bed and thinks about the situation. With a fire in his eye, Bakugo quickly regained his confidence and uses this as an opportunity to get payback for Deku not talking to him for a whole week.

"Mhmmm nope"

Deku immediately replies.

"Come on babe I miss you."

If you missed me you should've just talked to me. I was really pissed now and this put fuel to the fire.

"Surprising I open my legs for you and now you want to talk"

"I was going to come over tomorrow to talk to you I swear!"

Bakugou just rolled his eyes knowing that was a lie.

"Yeah well don't bother I'm busy tomorrow. I am going to hang out with Kirishima tomorrow."

If he thinks he can get away with not talking to me for a whole damn week he has another thing coming.

"Whatever do what you want. I don't care."

Bakugo does not respond he put his phone on his charger. His mom yells at him that dinner is ready and goes downstairs to eat.

After dinner, I go back upstairs and start to plan oh how to get back at Deku. If that fucker thinks this was over he has another thing coming. I couldn't ask for pinky's help she was always on Team Deku.

After 2 hours of planing, he successfully came up with one called Operation Fuck with Deku or OFWD for short.

When Monday comes that little shit is not going to know what to do with his dick and his life.

* * *

This was going to be a one-shot but ideas came to my head as I was typing. Always open to ideas and constructive criticism.


	2. Step:1 Flirting

Okay, so worst time to make a Fan Fic. It was dead week then I had finals. So, much was going on but I'm back.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Bakugo was feeling ecstatic to execute his plan today. After what happened Friday night his weekend was dull. He didn't go hang out with Kirishima he just said that to piss off Deku.

Okay, so step one was making the fucker jealous. But who do I choose? I can't with Kirishima because it's too wired. I looked around the room there was barely anybody here yet. I came to a stop when I see the half and half bastard reading a book. Okay, this is Deku's friend but not really a best friend and the bastard has no common sense. He probably won't see through my plan. Still thinking, about what to do Deku walks into the classroom. I quickly look the other way, but I can still feel his eyes on me. Without further thought, I walked over to Icy-hot. "Hey bastard I-I-I mean Todoroki!" He gives me a weird look. "I don't think you ever called me by my proper name before, congrats Bakugo I'm so proud of you." He gives me a smile while putting his book down giving me a light clap. This fucker is so going to die. Okay, Bakugo just stick to the plan. Gently I put my hand on top of his hand that was on the desk and leaned in, so I can be eye level with him. With a soft tone, I said "Hey can you help me with this project we have. I'm confused on what topic I should talk about." I gave my best pleading look to insist that I was serious. "Uhm Bakugo, you okay? Where is the jerk who annoys me every time he opens his mouth?" Quickly, Bakugo gave Todoroki a death glare. "Are you going to help me or not you fucker!?" Todoroki laughs a little and says, "Well since you attempted to act like a human I guess I can."

Bakugo stood tall and gave the half and half bastard a smirk and replied, "Thanks we can meet after school." Before he walked away he looked behind him and saw Deku staring at them with intense eyes. "Well, I better put the icing on the cake." he thought.

Okay, Bakugo you can be seductive that broccoli boy is watching own it. Without any further hesitation, I grabbed a few strands of his red hair and twirled it around my index finger. "Ya know Icy hot I think you are kind of sweet for doing this" Letting go of his hair I leaned back down and was inches away from his face "Now that I look at you, you're pretty hot too Todoroki. " The few people who were in the classroom Idia, Ochako, Kaminari, Kirishima heard this and all faced the two teens in awe. Todoroki started to blush and was frozen in his seat. Before anyone could say anything the rest of the class appeared noisy as ever. Once again Bakugo stood up and smirked.

"Well anyways thanks again for helping me out." I turned around and walked back to my seat. I see fucking Deku glaring at me. His whole-body presence was like a beast. Fuck he looked hot angry, even if it was towards me. I wonder what an angry Deku is like during sex, wait Bakugo pull yourself together. As I walked by him I gave him a clueless look, like I did nothing wrong. I sat down, and he immediately inched closer to me since he sits behind me. "What the hell was that Kacchan!? Oh, now he wants to talk, fucking nerd. I ignored him and started to grab my things from my backpack getting ready for class. Deku grabs my right hand and holds it tight, he murmurs to me "Answer my fucking question Kacchan." Who the fuck does this nerd think he Is, I can still beat his ass. Before I could even ball up my fist to punch him, Mr. Aizawa came into the classroom. Deku quickly says "This is not over." and let goes of my hand. Oh yeah, this was far from over stupid Deku.

It was lunch and I was sitting with Kirishima when suddenly "YOU CALLED TODOROKI HOT!" Ashido was in my face with a horrified face. "How could you do this to Midoriya!" I pushed her away "Not so loud Pinky."She sat down and told me that she heard from that round face bitch what I said. Damn, can people mind their business? "Well, it's all a part of my plan Pinky." Then Kirishima buts in "Which I think is stupid." I decked him on the head "Shut up my plan is flawless" Ashido looked at us in confusion "What the hell are you guys talking about." I explained my plan to her and she just looked at me with a dumb look. "Wow, Bakugo you may be number 3 in our class, but you're fucking stupid." "What the hell do you mean!? See this is what I mean you always team fucking Deku. "What the hell I thought they would think my plan was at least good." I thought to myself. Kirishima spoke up, "Why not just talk to Midoriya instead of trying to get back at him for not talking to you for a week." Is he serious right now? "He ignored me so now I am ignoring him."

Ashido sighed. "Bakugo you know you are putting your relationship at risk right for something petty like this." Bakugo almost thought she was right, but his pride would only let him see revenge for Deku ignoring him. "Whatever you guys I'm going to the bathroom." With that said Bakugo stood up and left. When he got to the bathroom he went over to a mirror. He looked a little ragged. "Man, what am I doing maybe Ashido is right I should just stop and talk to Deku. " With a heavy sigh, he washes his face trying to get his thoughts together. When suddenly someone walked into the bathroom.

What the hell It's lunchtime I came to the bathroom that was furthest from there. Whatever I'll just leave when I leaned over to get a paper towel to dry my face. When I finished drying my face I opened my eyes I saw Deku in the mirror. Before I could turn around he held me close to his body. I couldn't move it was like I was paralyzed. He was staring at me with that glare again from this mourning fuck he looked hot. Deku started to forcefully kiss my neck. "What the hell ahhh you...you bastard just what are you doing, you will leave a mark where everyone can see!" He just kept on going his movements getting more aggressive. I tried to get him off of me, but he was too strong. I don't know if he was using his quirk or not, but I couldn't get away. I gave up on trying to get away it was pointless when I looked in the mirror again half of my shirt was halfway unbuttoned exposing my chest. With his right hand, he pulled on one of my nipples and with the other was trying to get in my pants. "Were at school someone can" He cut me off, "Shut up this is your fault Kacchan! I told you we were not done talking about this." "Fuck you Deku!" As I said this he started to stroke my dick. "Fuck ahh mmmnn god ahhh Deku!" I couldn't help it I started to grind my ass against his dick, I wanted it so fucking bad. "Look at your face babe you look like a slut." He grabbed my face and forced me to look in the mirror. My whole face was red, and my mouth was open, and I saw that big fucking hickey he gave me. I was a complete mess, but I wanted him to mess me up even more. "You want me to fuck you Kacchan? You miss my dick pounding your tight little ass hole." My body couldn't stand up much longer, so I leaned over the sink. The bastard was now stroking my dick vigorously. He leaned over as well and bit my ear. "Damn Deku that hurts!" "Tell me why were you flirting with Todooroki?" "Like I said fuck you, I don't have to tell you shit!"

Moving his hands from my nipple he gave my ass a hard slap. "Fuck Deku." He then slid 2 fingers in my ass. "Kacchan your greedy asshole is taking my fingers in so easily. Tell me were you masturbating last week or were you fucking someone else?" My eyes went wide, and they became watery. He hit that spot fuck I was so close. With heavy breaths, I said, "What's with all the questions Dek mmmm. Fuck he kept hitting that spot. I was so close to Cuming, it felt so good to have him like this again. My moans began to become louder. Deku notices this and went back to kissing my neck again. "Are you going to cum for me Kacchan?" On impulse, I yelled, "Yes I'm about to ah-!" My head was on cloud 9 but it seems like I crashed back on the ground in an instant. When my vision was clear I again saw Deku staring at me with a stupid fucking smirk on his face in the mirror. Also, his hands were nowhere near my body anymore. "Well, Kacchan I see that you are playing some stupid game with me... but you are not the only one that can play." Deku quickly readjusted himself and left.

Bakugo legs and arms gave out and fell to the floor. His pants were hanging from his butt with his dick still hanging out semi-hard now. He had a blank face on his face. After about 5 minutes of thinking about what just occurred. The hyperactive bomber yelled, "THAT FUCKING NERD JUST PLAYED ME!"

* * *

GG Bakugo Deku played ya like a clarinet.


	3. Step 2: Jealousy

Yeah, I was out of the country for awhile so, I'm back. This one has no smut but I put 2 chapters up just because so enjoy.

* * *

Lunch ended, and the students were walking back to class. Bakugo was in deep thought to notice Kirishima and Ashido were calling out his name "Bakugoooooo!" the redhead said in his ear. Bakugo was startled "What the hell, get out of my face!" Kirishima backed up "Sorry, man we were trying to figure out what happened to you. You never came back to the cafeteria." The teen blushed then became pissed there was no way he was going to say what happened in the bathroom. He looked away from them, "None of your fucking business." With that Kirishima rolled his eyes and went to his seat he knew not to bother his best friend anymore.

Ashido was still staring at Bakugo not convinced that her friend was just fine. "Was he still pissed at us on what we said in the bathroom...no that's not like him." she thought. Ashido looked up and saw Deku walking into the classroom with a huge smile on his face. She began to tilt her head sideways, thinking to herself "Midoriya hasn't smiled since this whole fiasco started, now he's all upbeat." She glanced back to Bakugo he was irritated well more than usual. She knew that something happened during lunch with Deku. Now was not the time to ask but she would get the details from him later she always did. "Why the hell are you just standing their Pinky?" She was staring at Bakugo with a blank stare, "Sorry Bakugo I was thinking about why the trees were blue." She nervously laughed and quickly went to her seat. Bakugo just squinted his eyes and thought, "Man I have some dumb friends."

I laughed just a little even in this situation Pinky knew how to make me laugh. As I stared back to the front Deku was walking passed me staring right into my eyes. My smile was erased when I saw him. "Hey, Kacchan what are you smiling at this moment. Was the food just that good or was it my hands all-" "Eat dog shit douche bag." I growled ass I looked away from him. I knew he was smiling humming some dumb song. He has too much confidence even though he's stupid Deku. Fuck this is not how this was supposed to turn out. My plan was crumbling I was the one to fuck with Deku not the other way around, what am I supposed to do. My thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Aizawa came into the classroom. "Okay, class as you know you have a project that is due in 2 weeks it is 30% of your grade. A summary is to make a PowerPoint about what you think needs to change in the hero society. You can work in pairs or work by yourself." I almost forgot that I was going to work with the half and half bastard on this. Maybe I can still turn this around but how.

Classes for the day were over freezer burn came to me and said, "I have some things I have to deal with in the office you think you can wait for 30 minutes?" "Whatever I will be in the library." Briskly walking to my destination, I was stopped by Ashido. "So, you really are going to work with Todoroki?" "Yeah, Pinky got a problem with that?" She immediately put up her hands up in defense, "no I was just making sure." I was getting tired of this conversation, "Well now that you know I'm leaving." I started walking again. She yelled, "Bakugo wait!" I stopped once again, "Look I am not in the mood for this-" She cut me off "I know something went on after you left for lunch with Midoriya." What the hell how the fuck did she know. Was she spying on me or did girls just have that intuition my old hag always talks about? I gave her a defeated look on my face we walked to the library in silence. We went over to a small round table in the back. "Okay, Pinky hypothetically speaking if something did happen at lunch between Deku and I how would you know? She rolled her eyes "Well Midoriya was smiling like his normal self again but you were more agitated than usual." I gave out a loud sigh "What does that have to do with anything?" "Well I don't really know Midoriya that well, but he just doesn't seem like a guy to be happy when you can obviously tell that his boyfriend is mad. Unless something happened, which I know did." All I could do is stare at her in awe. What the fuck she could decipher all that by our emotions, Women were mysterious creatures. "Come on Bakugo just tell me what happened." "No way in hell Pinky it's too embarrassing." She gave me a grin which was pissing me off. "Why are you just-" Crap It all came to me I just ratted on myself. Fuck Bakugo you slipped up again. "Okay, you just confirmed that something happens but also it was too embarrassing. Basically, you guys had sex in the bathroom." Blushing hard I couldn't even think of a proper lie. "We almost did but we didn't." She had a gleeful face "Oh Bakugo give me the details now!" "Will you calm down, I'm not giving you any details this time." She gave a pouty look, but I just turned my head away from her. "Come on Bakugo, I'll hop on the operation if you do." I quickly looked at her analyzing the situation. I sure didn't know how to follow through with this because that green haired little shit set it ablaze, but she didn't need to know that. I told her what happened in the bathroom. It was embarrassing but this was Ashido, she helped me get with Deku and the first person I came out too. Also, she would keep pestering me about this bullshit any way.

While I was telling her the story I had my head down I could not look her in the eye. When I was done her eyes were wide, "Uhm Ashido you good." She took a deep breath. "Usually I always have something to say, but damn I'm shaking right now. I didn't know Midoriya was that much of a savage." I felt a vein popping out my vain "Bitch help me!"

"Okay, okay, well I know he did not come up with something like that on his own it had to be one of the girls, but who?"

"Let's stay on the topic pinky."

"Okay, Bakugo well you're going to be working with Todoroki, where are you guys studying at?"

"Here at the fucking library."

She shook her head at me with disappointment, "Bakugo that's so amateur if you want to make Midoriya jealous you need to go Plus Ultra!" I laughed a little I think she is more invested in this than me.

After speaking with Ashido for 25 minutes I see Todoroki come into the library searching for me. I waved my hand, so he could notice me. Pinky gets up from the table with a smile. Todoroki comes and sits down I immediately say, "Hey, instead of here do you want to go back to my house I was looking at the weather on my phone and it said we have rain coming and I don't want to get caught up in it." I could see him thinking about it and when he was done he just gave me a light smile. "Okay, Bakugo I'll go with you I really don't want to go home anyway." I also tried to give him a light smile but "Again Bakugo smiling is not the right look for you." "Shut the hell up you bastard I'm trying to be nice!" I gather my things and we started walking to my house.

As the two young men were walking to Bakugo's house. Midoriya was in the courtyard talking to Idia and Uraraka. The girl notices Bakugo coming there way and taps Midoriya on the shoulder and then points behind him. He turns around looks at the sight in confusion "What the heck." he mumbles. Todoroki smiles at the group "See you guys tomorrow at school." Midoriya still didn't reply his face was still in a state of confusion. Uraraka notices this and speaks up "Hey I thought you guys were working on the project at the library- or at least that's what I heard." Bakugo cuts in the conversation, "Well round face if you must know we're going to my house to study." With that said he grabbed Todoroki's arm and pulled him along out of the courtyard.

With the two no longer in the group's sight, Uraraka looked to her friend. "Are you okay Deku?" He had a weird look on his face. "Of course, this is just some dumb game. Kacchan is trying to get back at me for not talking to him for a week." Uraraka frowned at this, "Deku I know your mad that Bakugo is doing this but just talk to him and tell him why you were not speaking to him. "He gave her a sideways glance, "Okay Uraraka were talking about Kacchan here. Expressing my feelings to him about how to be a better boyfriend is going to get me knocked out. Back me up here Idia." Idia seemed like he didn't want to say anything because he did not want his friend to get upset. With the silence getting too much Midoriya turned to him. "Idia, hello tell her that what she is saying is not possible." Idia gave a frustrated sigh, "Well Midoriya, I don't know much about relationships, but you told Bakugo your feelings about how much you love him, and he accepted your feelings and returned them. The way I see it yeah Bakugo Is tough to deal with but If you would just speak to him he will listen you guys are boyfriends after all."

"Dang Idia nicely said, see Deku just talk to him." Midoriya frowned at this and stared at the ground. "No way Kacchan brought this on himself this is his fault." Uraraka rolled her eyes, "Come on Deku don't be petty."

"I swear you guys are team Kacchan every time can you not understand my pain."

"We do Midoriya but the way your going about is stupid." The green haired teen stormed off not wanting talk about the situation anymore and walked home.

All I could think about was Kacchan. He doesn't let people come to his house except for Kirishima and I. Is he really in there working on that project or is he riding him. Kacchan has the cutest face when he does that. No Deku you can't think like that this all a dumb game to piss you off…. And furthermore, he picks Todoroki off all people he's like the number one hottest person in our school! Why would Todoroki even do this he had to know what Kacchan was doing. I thought for a little bit. On second thought Todoroki probably has no idea what was going on. Stupid Kacchan, I was so mad I couldn't control my emotions when it comes to him, he was mine and no one else's.

The week went on and ever since Monday Bakugo and Todoroki met every day at his house. The green haired teen was on his wit's end. They were getting more and friendlier by the day. Bakugo made sure he kept his guard up so he wouldn't get any more surprises from Midoriya. Midoriya was not happy about this he would much rather have them fuss and argue with each other than be like this. It was now Friday and the weakened was about to start. The students finished their last class for the day and before everybody could leave Ashido ran up to the front of the classroom. "You guys I have an announcement to make!" Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at her. "Okay, so this new waterpark just opened and we all should go tomorrow!" The students of 1-A all looked at each other and nodded in agreement that it should be fun. "Okay, I'll text everybody the information." After that everyone left talking about how fun tomorrow was going to be. Ashido walked over to Bakugo "Step three is about to go down." She smiled and left. Kacchan smirked to himself ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it.


	4. Step:3 Seduction

This one to me was horrible but it's whatever I tried you guys.

* * *

It was about 10 in the mourning and Bakugo was heading out the door ready to go to the water park. When he opens the door, he was met with Kirishima and Ashido patiently waiting for him at the door. "Hey Bakugo, good mourning," Ashido says with a smile. Bakugo did not smile back he glares at the two and asks, "How long have you guys been waiting out here?" The two looked at him in confusion "About 10 minutes" they both say. "Ya know, you guys could've just knocked on the door and waited inside, it is hot as hell out here." Ashido went back to smiling "Thanks Bakugo, I was unsure if you wanted me in your house or not, so I told Kirishima to wait outside with me." All Bakugo could do was blush he didn't want her to know that he considered her a good friend and she was more than welcome to come in his house. "As long we are on the same page with each other let's go!"

The three teens made it to the water park in 30 minutes. By the front gate, they could see they were the last to get there. Bakugo immediately spotted his boyfriend. Wearing a white muscle tee with green cargo shorts. All Bakugo could do was stare in pure bliss. Ashido notices this and kicked him in the knee. "Can you focus on the task at hand."

"What the hell Pinky! I was focusing… I was just lost in thought." He turned his head away from her and started walking to the group. She rolled her eyes and walked to the group as well alongside Kirishima. The class looked up as they saw the three in their sights.

Idia Immediately came forward "Okay now that everyone is here let's go in Yaoyorozu was generous enough to pay for all of us." The class gave their vice president an appreciative look. Idia also added that they should stick in pairs or a group so an incident like when they all went to the mall would not happen. Bakugo and Ashido smiled at each other thinking that Idia was making this way to easy. Idia, Uraraka, and Midoriya were smiling at each other already knowing they were going to be a group but Ashido stepped in before they could confirm anything. "Hey Uraraka, you spend too much time with these guys lets have some girl time yeah." The group was stunned but Uraraka was too pure to say no to her classmate and agreed. Kirishima and Bakugo walked over to their friend. Ashido glared at Kirishima and pushed him towards Idia. He got the message and asked the class president to be his pair for the day. Bakugo's friends took the two teens away to go and change leaving the two lovers alone. Midoriya looking down started to blush he hasn't been alone with his boyfriend since that time in the bathroom.

Okay, Bakugo step three was seduction you got this. I went over the dumb shit and asked him if he wanted to be a pair. He silently nodded with a blush still evident on his face. I grabbed his hand and we walked together in silence to the changing room. Sensing that Deku was eyeing me I looked over to him. "What dumbass?" He immediately put his head down saying nothing, but I could feel his grip on my hand tighten. As we enter the changing room I could see most of our classmates were still in here. I scoffed still holding Deku's hand we went to the last stall. I ignored the glances I was getting and Kirishima giving me a thumb up smiling. He probably thought that everything was settled, fucking idiot.

Deku snatched his hand away from mine, "Hey Kacchan I'll go in this one and you go in that one." I smiled at him and walked closer to him whispering in his ear "Deku this one is so much bigger plus you seen me naked before." I didn't give him a chance to object and pushed him in and locked the door. He hit the bench that was there and fell on it. Before he had object me again I had dropped my bag to the floor with my swim trunks in there and started to take of my shirt. He was staring again in silence, but I didn't mind it this time, I wanted him to stare. Taking of my pants and now only in my briefs I turned around showing my back to Deku bending over to dig through my bag for my trunks. I knew he was staring at my ass if anything I knew for a fact that was the second thing he loved about my body. Hearing his heavy breaths and a barely audible "fuck" I smiled once again. Grabbing my trunks, I turned back and could see the full hard-on through Deku's pants. Looking at Deku all over I can see that he was trying to restrain himself still hearing our classmates changing and being noisy as ever. I gave a curious look, "Are you not going to change Deku." All he could do is nod his head, but he still wouldn't move. I began to take of my briefs. My dick was semi-hard, but I couldn't help it Deku was staring at me with those lusty eyes. Completely bare now Deku could not restrict himself and embraced me tight. He grabbed my face and placed his lips upon mine. Oh, how I missed this he forced his tongue in my mouth. I was not one to let up so easily I fought back hard. We fought for dominance with heavy moans filling the air. Every time we needed a breath for air he would stare with his eyes pleading. "Kacchan I want to fuck you so bad." Yeah me-too dumbass but I have a task to do. I pushed him a little to give us some room. I couldn't let myself be swept away again. "Deku were here to have fun are we not?" He bit his lip wanting to say something but didn't. Walking back towards him I forced him to sit on the bench. "Look at your Deku your still not dressed." I went to my knees in front of him and started to remove his pants.

"You are so useless you damn nerd." Pulling his pants and briefs down his dick hit my face. "You can't go out like this huh Deku?" He was not for many words today and just nodded his head. "Do you want me to help you?" I could tell he was getting impatient with my questions. Not wanting to get him so pissed off I went ahead and grabbed his dick with my hand. Slowly moving my hand up and down feeling his body getting ever so tense. Our eyes locked on each other and without losing eye contact I started to lick the head of his dick. "Come on Kacchan do it like you always do." Giving him his wish, I started to deep throat him. "mmmm yeah Kacchan your mouth feels so good." Using my tongue to play with his slit. I could feel his dick twitching, fuck he must have been pent up. Before he could cum I took his dick out of my mouth, but suddenly he grabbed my head and put it back in my mouth all the way to the brim. Tears started to form in my eyes and saliva was all over my chin. I probably looked like a fucking mess. "Kacchan, it's been two whole fucking weeks and I need to be inside of you." Oh, fuck I need to take control of this situation before shit gets crazy. Gathering all my strength I get free. Quickly getting on top of him I started to grind my ass on his dick. "You want to fuck me Deku? Did you miss this?" I grab his two hands to feel my ass.

"Yes, giving that cute face while you were sucking my dick I can't take it anymore. It's been two weeks since I last fucked this tight ass." He then kissed me, I didn't fight this time I let him do whatever he wanted now. "Ahh, Deku I miss this so much. I don't think I can take anymore either."

"Really Kacchan?"

"Yeah, that's why I wanted us to be in pairs today. I also got you something in my bag."

"Can it wait we were getting to the good part." I smile and get off him. "Be patient, it's something you will really enjoy. So, close your eyes for me." He immediately closes them, he was muttering to himself what the surprise could be. He had a hopeful smile on his and I almost felt bad for him.

Closing my eyes, I started to think what Kacchan was getting. He was never the one to in force something kinky. I had a big smile on my face I couldn't wait. I heard some shuffling "Kacchan what is taking so long?" "Hold on I have to get it prepared first." Dirty thoughts started to cloud my head, not waiting another moment I opened my eyes and… Kacchan was gone. "Kacchan? Where are you?" I asked a little too loud and Mineta answered: "Dude he left like 3 minutes ago."

Happily walking out of the changing room with my bag and trunks on. That fucker thought he could play me, serves him right! I see Kirishima and Ashido playing volleyball in the pool with Deku's friends. Putting my things in their area I walked over to them. Ashido notices me first. We stared at each other for a moment and then I gave her a grin with a thumbs up and she gave me one in return. The others turned around. "Where is Midoriya, I said we should stick in pairs Bakugo." I waved him off and got in the water. "He was taking too long, so I told him that I was going ahead." Deku's dumb ass friends looked at me like they didn't believe me, but I don't give a fuck. I was on top of the world. "Kirishima, Ashido lets go somewhere else and chill."

"What are you talking about Bakugo we had a system-"

"Shut up! We're still a group and were together and you guys and Deku can be a group. Problem solved" with that I walked away.

Ashido and Kirishima bowed and told them they were sorry and left. Kirishima had a disappointed face and Ashido was smiling. "So, Bakugo I will guess everything went according to plan?" He stopped in his tracks "I think after today Deku knows not to fuck with me like he did anymore."

The day went on and Bakugo stayed clear of Deku and his friends. Surprisingly having fun with his classmates at the water park. It was 6:00 pm and everyone was tired. They all got changed and said their goodbyes. Walking home Bakugo was alone walking along the street. He got a text from Todoroki which he thought was wired since they only talked about the project which they were not going to start again until Monday.

"Bakugo you were a real ass today." What the fuck was this bastard going on about. "What?"

"Midoriya explained to me what's been going on." What the hell why would that dumb shit do that.

"What do you mean Icy-Hot"

"What's going on between you two usually I try to not get into people's business, but all I could hear when we're changing was Midoriya sniffling." That little shit he was always so emotional.

"Okay, and what does that have to do with me?"

"Well once the rest of the class was out he just started crying about playing games I'm just going to break up with him and end this stupid game." What the hell Deku I just wanted him to understand that avoiding me and not talking to me for a whole week is a no go, not break up with me fuck! I didn't respond to Todoroki's text, so he kept going. "I'm not sure with all the details but Midoriya is my friend and I consider you one as well now. I don't like seeing this so please fix it." What the hell he started all of this not me, screw that. Everyone thinks he's the fucking innocent one. If he would just say sorry I fucked up none of this would be happening. My day was going so good and in 5 fucking minutes, it went to shit. I have gotten another text, but it was from my parents that they will be out late going to visit my grandparents. Not giving a fuck I didn't reply. Walking to my house I see somebody standing in front of my house.

"Who the fuck is…. Deku?

* * *

Lol, I kinda changed the end because I did feel bad for Deku even though he did the same thing to Kacchan.


	5. Step: 4 Beg?

Sorry, it took me a looooooong time guys. I was in and out of the hospital as well as college kept me busy, but here is the latest chapter enjoy!

He was right outside of my house in deep thought. Why was he here? I'm over this bullshit that was going on. I walk with a purpose and I open the front gate to my house and he looks up at me. Damn, not even a fucking smile. I roll my eyes and walk past him unlocking the door to my house. Before I could open the door, Deku yells out "We need to talk Kacchan!" I turn around with my arms crossed, waiting for him to speak again. I could see that he was nervous practically sweating bullets. "K-Kacchan what you did was fucked up... but I know I done some fucked up things too." I give him an all-knowing smirk, " Yeah you did, you shit." Our conversation went silent, this was agonizing. Deku stared at me with a frustrated face. "Could you just shut up and let me finish!" He yelled at me, I was taken aback not expecting him to yell at me like that. He closed the gap between us, I tried to step back but the door was right behind me. I hate this aura he had when he gets mad, it makes me want to submit, but I am Bakugo fucking Katsuki I can't just back down. "You green haired fuck you shut up you think you can come to my house and tell me what to do." I came closer to where our chests were touching each other. Deku had a face of distress and frustration, but I was too. We were staring at each other at least a minute. He finally gives up and says. "let's just talk... please." I breathed out a loud sigh and say, "Can you back the fuck up, so I can open the door!" He quickly does so, and we go up to my room and I sit on my bed and he sits in my chair "Okay, go ahead and talk fuckface...I won't interrupt." Surprised at the comment, but he started to talk.

I was nervous, but I needed to to get this out before Kacchan blows my face off. "Look Kacchan I love you, but these past 2-3 weeks have been hell, to be honest." I stopped to see if he was going to say anything, but he was holding his tongue, which was kind of cute fuck can I focus. "I know I am partly to blame, but the reason why I didn't talk to you for weeks was, in fact, I was mad." Kacchan quickly interrupts "At me what did I do?" His voice was in a panic. "No, no I am not mad at you. I'm just mad at us, I mean our relationship in general." He looked down to my lap and with a soft tone says, "Deku I know you wanted to talk, but if you are going to break up with me just do it you piece of shit."

I suddenly jumped up from the chair pouncing on Kacchan. "I don't want to break up with you idiot!" I couldn't help it I started to cry my tears falling onto his face. " I just think that we don't do what normal couples do." He sits up where we get into a position where he is now sitting on my lap and we are holding each other close. "What do you mean Deku." He said with a quiet tone. I couldn't see his expression with his face right on my chest. "Well, Kacchan like going to the movies, a restaurant, or going hiking and going to a hot spring and posting it on snapchat." My tone of voice went to serious to sarcastic. Kacchan picked up on it quickly, he looked at me with puffy red cheeks and his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes a little watery. Looking absolutely fuckable right now. Fuck Deku, get it together now is not the time, but my dick said otherwise. "Deku, your such an idiot if you wanted to-" I cut him off with a kiss not letting him have any control, I pushed him back onto the bed. "Deku I- I thought we were talking about Ahhh!" I bite his neck to shut him up. "I know Kacchan, but you look so good right now. I haven't fucked my boyfriend in over 3 weeks, so I'm kind of pent up here." As I started to kiss his neck, he began to laugh. I stopped and looked at him. He was smiling and that's something he didn't do often. "Deku you idiot... I-I love you so much." He pulled me down, so he could kiss me I didn't mind though. It was hot and messy teeth crashing against each other, engulfing each other's hot moans. We started to remove our own clothing never letting up the kiss. When we were completely naked, I let up to stare at my beautiful boyfriend. He started to blush and cover himself up with his hands. "Deku stop staring at me like that!" I grabbed his hands and put them above his head. "Let me stare Kacchan I have not seen you like this in a while." He just closed his eyes mumbling under his breath. After a minute went by, I let go of his arms and started to kiss his body. It was like I had to mark what's mine again. To make this body understand I'm the only one that can make it feel good. Kacchan breaths were rugged and his dick was fully erect. "I barely touched you Kacchan and you're like this. I grabbed his dick stroking it a little. "Ahhh Deku... fuck you hmmm don't play any games with me." I wanted to tease him, but we were doing that for 2 weeks. I lower my head and started to suck him off while caressing his balls. He screams out in pleasure, his hands messing up my green hair.

Fuck this feels too good. How did we get here? I can barely think with Deku sucking my dick now. "Go deeper... put it all in there Deku." He quickly puts all of me in his mouth. "Ahhh fuck I'm going to cum Deku let up!" He didn't stop, but his movements went faster. Tears were welling up in my eyes I couldn't hold it anymore and I released my cum in his mouth. I started at him waiting to see what he was going to do with it. swallowing it and smirked at me " All of you is mine Kacchan." He lifted my legs up saying, "Babe I'm gonna fuck the shit outta you." I couldn't deny that I wanted this as much as Deku. "Yes, Deku I been waiting so long for you to do this." He slowly puts it in and my eyes opening wide like it has forgotten this feeling. When all 9 inches of him were inside of me I felt so full. He looked at me for confirmation to move. I slowly nodded, and he wasted no time to pound hard into me. D-Deku ahhh give it to me." I pull him down to me and wrap my legs around him. " You idiot fuck me harder!" Deku yells out and grabs my waist and pulls me up. With how we were earlier I was straddling his hips. He started to pound into me again. Yes, this was a better angle, I matched his thrust. " Yeah babe, you feel so fucking good this tight ass you got drives me crazy." He slaps my ass, man I miss this, my voice was loud thanking god my parents were not at home. My nails were digging in his back. I knew without even looking that they were going to leave little scars. My hair was sticking to my forehead. My body has a layer of sweat. Damn, it was like I was working out, I couldn't keep up with Deku's speed anymore. My head keeps on blacking in and out from the pleasure. "Deku I-I can't take it anymore!" As my breath started to get quicker, I can hear he is too. Grabbing my hips tighter he trusted into me harder and faster which I thought was not possible. "Come for me Kacchan!" I couldn't hold back and come for a second time that night. In sync, Deku cum inside of me. I am going in and out of sleep until sleep had taken over, I rested my head on his shoulder.

Our breaths were still loud and heavy. That was so intense, I looked down to Kacchan and he is laying on my shoulder. Maybe I did a bit much, I know I will hear about this in the mourning. All I could do is laugh, he didn't even wait for me to take my dick out. I put his head on the pillow and grabbed a towel to dry ourselves. He didn't even flinch, well Kacchan was a heavy sleeper. After I cleaned both of us up, I lay down beside him smiling, looking at him sleep. He was so beautiful, I thought to myself that we didn't really talk about our feelings. I guess that could wait till tomorrow.

The next day I wake up and the sun was fully out. I looked at my clock and it was 11:30 am. Damn, I never sleep in like this, at least it was the weekend. I looked over to see my boyfriend sleeping. He had this goofy smile on his face while drooling on my pillow. I would have let him sleep longer... but fuck that I banged his head with my pillow and he immediately wake up " Huh w-what's going on Kacchan?" I roll my eyes, " nothing dumbass it's almost 12:00 are you really going to sleep the say away." He laid back on my bed and stretched his body still having that stupid smile. "If it means I get to smell you all day, then its fine" This guy is disgusting, I brush off what he said and get up from the bed. Once my feet hit the floor I immediately fell to the floor. "Fucking Deku I'm going to kill you!" He gets up and grabs me from the floor and places me back in bed. "How about I make breakfast and you rest some more." My eyes were bugling out of their sockets at this point. "Are you serious and have your shitty meals no thank you!" He pouts at me "my cooking is not that bad Kacchan!" I pursed my lips together giving him a questionable look. "Ok Ok, well I'll go take a shower. What time do your parents come home?" I look at my phone, " Later tonight, so don't be in a panic." I hear the shower starting to run and then I hear my phone go off, it was Ashido.

"So, did it go well Blasty!"

What the hell was she talk-... oh crap the fucking plan. She saw that I read the text but was not responding.

"You forgot, didn't you? Deku's libido was too much for you wasn't it?"

"Shut up Pinky!"

Uh, I'm such a dumbass how could I forget, the last step was begging for forgiveness. I wanted Deku pleading forgiveness and that everything was his fault, but then I started thinking about last night.

"It doesn't matter anymore I think we're good."

"Seriously! I'm gonna miss coming up with plans with you, but I'm glad you guys are good."

"Yeah... thanks for everything Ashido."

"Excuse me come again. Did Bakugo Katsuki just thank me!"

I rolled my eyes and put my phone away.

I laid back down resting a little bit more and started thinking about the past three weeks. I didn't even hear Deku coming out the shower. " Still resting babe?" He gently pats my head, "Just thinking ya know." He lays beside me, "About what Kacchan?" I look over to him questioning if I want to say it. I look away thinking about the outcomes. What the hell I'm not fucking Deku. Fuck, I'll just say it. "Ummm, I know we are getting back onto good terms... but I was thinking about having a threesome with Todoroki." Deku's face was lost, "W-W-What."

I don't know like should I continue or like just stop this mess lol.


End file.
